We're just friends
by JeffPrower
Summary: Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz have been friends for a while now, but every one wants them to be together. Possible Pearlshipping, just read and find out for yourself WARNING: Two fan characters, one of them will just sort of fade out... Jack.
1. We're Just friends

Ash Ketchum & Dawn Berlitz are classmates at their high school, and they are the two people that the kids seem to pay attention to the most they find it to be pretty annoying, let's see how they deal with it.

"Hey, Dawn, I have a question." Said a girl, while in the hallway transitioning to another class after science. The girls name was Tifa; she had blonde hair, and was almost as smart as Dawn. Tifa was one of Dawn's friends at the high school. They decided to take the all of the same classes.  
"Okay, shoot." Dawn said.  
"Do you love Ash?"  
"Yes."  
"Then why aren't you with him?  
"I don't know where he is, and I don't feel like it."  
"Dawn, when you said 'yes' what kind of love did you mean?"  
Dawn turned to Tifa and smiled. "He's my best friend!"

"Ash?" Said a guy only separated from Dawn and Tifa by two people.  
"What. Jack?" Jack was one of Ash's friends, and wasn't nearly as smart as Ash.  
"Are you gay?"  
"Jack sometimes I just wanna kill you, you really piss me off."  
"I've never seen you with women!"  
"I've never seen _you_ with women!" Ahs had a point and Jack was silent. Dawn had just now noticed the conversation going on next to them that was TWO PEOPLE AWAY!  
"Ash, what is your problem; you had on girlfriend and Jack never knew about it." Dawn said.  
"You're not a very normal kisser, Ash." Tifa said.  
"What's that supposed to mean!?"  
"It means you kiss weird."  
"You never seemed to have problem with it." Ash retorted  
"That's because no matter how weird it was it was sooo good." Tifa drifted off with a blank expression.

At lunch, something… expected happened.

"Ash, do you really think people aren't going to notice us walking in together and start going 'KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!'?"

"Oh, come on, Dawn, give them more credit than that."  
They walked in, nothing happened. They sat down  
"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!"

"I knew it." Dawn said quietly enough for Ash to hear her. "It's like a girl and a boy can't be friends here."  
"Not true." Ash said. "Aren't Zoë and Kenny friends?"  
"Ahh, touché"


	2. Ash's Realisation

"Hey, Dawn want to go see a movie later on?" Ash made the mistake of saying during Social Studies. Everyone looked at them immediately.  
'_Something's wrong with Ash._' Dawn thought. '_Why would he say that to me, when he knows how people would take it?_'  
"Dawn? Hello?"  
"Huh? Oh, sure!" Dawn Said still thinking about what Ash said.

After class Dawn had to ask Ash something.  
"Ash why'd you ask me out to the movies?"  
"My mom's got a date tonight. I mean don't get me wrong that's great and all, but she gets all 'Ashy, come here and meet this wonderful man!' she's so annoying and full of lovey doveyness that it makes me sick."  
Dawn had never seen this side of Ash before. She was about to say something, but Ash started up again. "So I decided to go to the movies and I thought about who I would go with and I wouldn't rather go with anybody else." '_What the? That sounded like something I would say if I was… no… well maybe. WAIT, NO... at least… I don't think so._' Dawn looked surprised. Had she just heard that her best friend wouldn't want to go somewhere with anyone else?

Later on at the Ketchum house, Ash was thinking about what was going through his head. How did he feel about Dawn? Wait what!? Why was he even thinking about this? _No, I don't feel that way! Who am I kidding? If I didn't feel that way, I wouldn't be thinking about it. I have to face it. I'm hopelessly in love with Dawn._ Ash decided to call his old Girlfriend; Tifa.

"Hello?" Tifa said wondering who was calling. She hadn't bothered to turn down her radio that was currently playing 'Girlfriend' by 'Avril Lavigne'  
"Tifa, I have feelings for Dawn." There was a silence. Tifa was trying to hold herself back from laughing. Slight bits of the laugh came out, but over the phone they sounded like crying. "Oh, come on, there's no need to cry!" Ash said in panic.  
"You. Think. I'm. Cry-ing!?"  
"Well judging from the small breaks in between words, yeah."  
Tifa decided not to hold it in anymore; he laughed so hard, she fell, but she let the phone slip out of her hand and it flew out of the window, she had open, over the phone it sounded like Tifa yelled an threw the phone out of the window, so Ash hung up. Tifa went outside and got the phone and realized no one was on the phone so she called Ash.

"Hello?" Ash said this time.  
"Hi, Ash, so, I wasn't crying, I was laughing."  
"Why!?"  
"Because you're in love with me with blue hair!" Ash was silent. "And now you're thinking of whether or not you still have feelings for me, right?"  
"Yes." Ash said after a while.  
"Ash, you see a big difference in us other-wise we'd still be together."  
"Or maybe Dawn's not right for me."  
"Hey! You have to go to the movies with Dawn, remember?"  
"Oh, crap; I forgot! But that's a problem. I got so lost in time, talking to you that I forgot about everything else!"  
Tifa was quiet. Her ex could be a real pain sometimes. "Just go Damnit!"  
"Fine, Jeez!"


	3. Fairlytale ending

"Hey, Ash!" Dawn Yelled from the door to the movie theater. "Over here!" Dawn was wearing a blue mini skirt and a white T-shirt. This was the first time in a long time that Ash had seen her in normal clothes, because the school ordered a certain outfit, so he was surprised  
When Ash found her, he found himself staring at her hips. _She's got nice curves. Okay, that was inappropriate. Great job Dawn; you give me inappropriate thoughts!_ Ash realized she was talking and started to pay attention again. "So, Ash, which one?" Ash was too late to choose so he did what he did when he messed up with Tifa when he was supposed to be listening but he was busy mentally salivating over her.  
"Whichever one you want to see most, Dawn." Ash said in confidence that that wouldn't mess up.  
"Great; so we're seeing 'Pretty in Pink'!"  
_She's so cute. _"Wanna get something to eat after wards?" Ash thought this sounded a little too much like a date, but he went for it, hoping Dawn wouldn't suspect anything.  
"Sure! That sounds great!"  
_She's really, really cute._

Tifa's POV

"Ash's a nervous moron when he's in love. I remember when he took me to a fancy restaurant just to impress me, but then he realized he didn't have enough money to pay the bill, so we had to work off the bill. But it was still sweet, because of the effort." '_God, Dawn is the luckiest girl in the world and she doesn't even realize it! Wait! Oh, great! I'm falling for Ash, again! It would never work; there was a reason for why we broke up in the first place. Okay, Tifa, calm down, you'll find someone. 5x86/92+-8+16=??? I'll finish my homework after this internal monologue. Who are your choices as of right now? Paul is HOT… but he's a bit of a jerk. Everyone see's Gary and Misty together. Kenny… he can be so sweet! He doesn't look too bad either. He's a little short, but hey, that doesn't matter. He's really smart, too, not like that Jack guy; oh dear GOD don't let me end up with Jack! Kenny's not a nerd with his intelligence though he's the perfect guy. _And just like that Tifa was in love with Kenny… that gives you an idea of what kind of person Tifa is…

Later on at the Berlitz house

"So what happened while you were gone?" Mrs. Berlitz asked  
"Nothing much, Ash took me to a movie and… then… we got something to eat. No, no, no, Ash doesn't feel that way."  
"I don't know sweetie. Sounds like Ash has a crush on you."  
"Mom!"  
"Sweetie, he took you to dinner and a movie that's what your father did the night he purposed to me."  
"Wow, he did? That is so romantic."  
"Yeah, focus honey. Yes, it is romantic. Dawn how long have you known Ash? Since 4th grade right?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's a lot of time and you can get to know someone pretty well by then. Ash and you have been there for each other for a very long time. Over time Ash may have developed feelings for you."  
Dawn was silent... Did Ash really feel that way?  
"Dawn, describe Ash."  
"Well he's medium in size but taller than me. He's handsome." That last remark seemed to slip passed Dawn. As Dawn talked she started to sound more and more like she was talking about someone she was in love with. "He set's his mind to things and then does his best to accomplish them."  
"Sweetie, stop. You just called him handsome and you sounded so endearing, that I can't say, in all honesty that you don't love him."  
"I have to go to sleep now." Dawn wasn't tired, but she wanted anything to distract her at the moment. _What if Ash does love me? How do I feel about him? Wait a second. Why am I thinking about this? It's possible that my mind tricked itself into thinking that I love Ash. Wait I don't love Ash! Then… why did I call him Handsome? Oh, this is all mom's fault… Or maybe not…_

"_Ash, you look great! Come on let's go!"  
"So what movie would you and your boyfriend like to see, little lady"__… I didn't correct him. Neither did Ash. _Dawns cheeks filled with red. She couldn't fight it; she had feelings of love for Ash.

The next day Dawn was quiet, but Mrs. Berlitz sensed something wrong.  
"Sweetie, you're thinking about our little talk aren't you?"  
"No mom" Dawn said casually. "I'm finished thinking about that."  
"Oh." Said Mrs. Berlitz "So sweetie, what answer did Dawn Berlitz come up with?"  
Dawn's cheeks were once again, extremely red.  
"Oh, so you _do_ have feelings for him. Honey just tell him."  
"Mom, what if he doesn't feel that way about me?"  
"Honey, I was right about your feelings for Ash, I'm right about this."

"Hey, Dawn!" Ash said quite energetically.  
"H-hey, Ash." Dawn Said very shyly.  
"Did you have fun last night?" Ash asked  
Last night. Dawn wanted to say _Yeah baby, I want you!_ Huh, that was quite inappropriate, but that was… that was... Who writes this junk!?  
That'd be me; I thought it was good but fine. Just hold your horses, it's almost done.

"Yeah." Dawn said.  
"Well cool!" Ash said relieved that he didn't bore her.

Later on at lunch

"Hey guys they're comin' in!" Shouted someone everybody called Extra.  
As soon as Ash and Dawn's feet touched the lunch room floor, everybody started shouting 'kiss, kiss, kiss!'  
Ash and Dawn turned to face each other; they looked into each other's eyes. They're lips were comin closer to each other's, until there was no gap in between them. Everybody stopped shouting. They were done. They were wondering why the kiss was still going on.  
Ash and Dawn separated.  
"I love you."Ash said, relieved that he could finally get that out of him.  
"I love you too." Dawn said, while she was on top of the world.


End file.
